


Starry Night

by phanburnhamizzard



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Romance, Sex, Smut, sensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 08:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanburnhamizzard/pseuds/phanburnhamizzard
Summary: Summary: Dan and Phil usually made love on each other's birthdays, but tonight, Phil was just too sleepy. Or was he?Type: Fluff, romantic, established relationship, smut, fantasy fulfillment





	Starry Night

Phil lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling. He was exhausted, but happy. It really had been an amazing birthday. All of the internet greetings brought his heart joy, the cake had been delicious, and the special time with Dan and their friends was something he would treasure forever.

He and Dan traditionally made love on each other's birthdays, but tonight, Phil was just too exhausted, so Dan had tucked him into bed with a passionate kiss on the lips and told him he loved him.

As he drifted off to sleep, he couldn't help but smile. It had been an amazing day and he felt so lucky to have the friends and family that he did.

About 2 hours later, Phil began to have an incredible dream. He was looking up at the starry black sky and felt the warm waves of the ocean ebbing and flowing over his legs. He must have been on a beach somewhere, because the surface beneath him was warm and soft.

He noticed that the warmth felt especially good as it reached his cock, and that he felt an immense loss when it flowed away. The roaring waves gentle caressed him for what seemed like hours and he could feel himself beginning to get hard. Being the private man that he was, he immediately reached down to make sure he was decent.

When he reached between his legs, his hand found a head of hair. He opened his eyes and saw, to his surprise, that it was Dan's head between his legs, and that the warmth he had been feeling was not the ocean at all, but Dan's warm, moist mouth working softly over his cock.

"Dan?" he asked, groggily.

Dan lifted his head just enough for Phil to see his big brown eyes. Slowly, he pulled his mouth off of Phil's cock. "I wondered if you were even going to wake up", he said, "I've been going at you for close to 30 minutes".

"MMMmmm", moaned Phil, "I was having the most amazing dream."

Dan smiled, "I can only imagine".  
"I was lying on the beach, and the waves were caressing me", Phil said, sleepily.

"Nice," Dan replied, as he gently rubbed the shaft of Phil's cock with his hands, "You were doing a lot of moaning, that's for certain"

Phil closed his eyes again and was suddenly back on the beach, but this time, Dan was there with him. The waves were washing over both of them and Phil felt that every nerve ending in his body was being stimulated from his toes to his hips. Over and over, ebbing and flowing, the waves began to make their way up from his fingers to his shoulders.

When he again awoke, it was to Dan gently massaging his arm muscles with oil. His legs felt completely relaxed and he realized he must have slept through his leg massage. Using all of his willpower, he summoned the strength to take his left hand and place it gently on Dan's neck, barely starting the massage before he drifted off again.

This time, the picture was more clear. They were both naked and lying on a white sanded beach under a black, starry sky. The water was emerald green and about 86 degrees. Dan was kissing him gently on the forehead, then on the bridge of the nose, and then on the lips. The blanket beneath them was soft and cozy, and there was a faint sound of soft, relaxing music coming from far off.

He felt a yearning. He felt Dan's tongue in his mouth and met it with his own. The sensation was one of aching and emptiness: he wanted more of Dan inside of him. He was so tired that he could barely move, yet Dan seemed to be completely in tune to his needs and his tongue pushed deeper into his throat.

He awoke to find Dan lying on top of him, gently french kissing his open mouth. Dan's elbows were on the pillow beside Phil's ears, and his hands cupped the older boy's face. Phil loved this position. He was inside of Dan's strong arms and Dan was inside him. Oh, but not enough of Dan. Phil wanted more. He wanted more of Dan. All of Dan. He wanted the younger boy's muscular body so badly that he began to throb. But before he could even open his eyes or begin to communicate his need, he fell back into his glorious dream.

The beach was isolated and there never had, nor never would be anyone there but he and Dan. The ocean rolled over him in waves of comfort and pleasure, and the wind tickled his most sensitive areas and made them more erect. He was being kissed deeply. His eyes were open and he saw the sweet face of his friend just above him. His felt his desire intensify, as it always did when he shifted from purely sensual stimulation to sensual and romantic. He loved Dan, and he wanted nothing more than to feel him deep inside of him.

As if on cue, he felt Dan's hard, thick cock slowly slide into him. Somehow, they both held the kiss as Dan entered. Phil's breath caught in his throat. This was heaven. Even before any sign of a climax, this was what Phil longed for the most. Taking Dan inside of him made him feel whole; made him feel happy; made him feel loved.

As Dan began to thrust gently in and out, Phil felt his own cock throbbing. Dan knew just where to touch him inside to stimulate him. Dan broke the kiss and opened his eyes, looking deeply into Phil's as he began to pant with pleasure.

As Phil's eyes opened in his own bedroom, he felt his climax begin. Dan was inside of him, stimulating him as only Dan could. His body was afire with sensations, and he could feel Dan's body tense as his own climax neared.  
Phil tilted his head backward and then felt it involuntarily shake from side to side. His back arched up and then he felt himself convulse in rhythmic, throbbing motions as the pleasure built up and exploded all throughout his body. Dan came instantly at the sight of his friend's climax, moaning gutterly.

Dan didn't bother going back to his own room. He didn't even bother moving. He simply collapsed onto Phil's chest, with his hands still cupping his face like a child might hold a treasured toy.

Phil gasped for air, still recovering. More awake now, he looked around the room and saw the sound machine with the ocean waves and nature sounds set up by the bed. He saw the shimmering star-like lights hung around the room and reflecting off the dark ceiling. He smelled the coconut oil that Dan had used to massage him. And he remembered. He remembered their conversation two months ago about being awakened by a climax. It was something they had both fantasized about, and they were surprised to find it was a mutual fantasy. They had decided they would do it one day, and then the conversation had wandered elsewhere.

Dan had remembered all these months and had planned this special evening for Phil. He could not believe how thoughtful Dan could be, and how much effort had gone into setting up this perfect fantasy for him.

"Thank you, Dan", Phil whispered.

"Happy Birthday, Philly," said Dan, sleepily.


End file.
